You Be the Anchor That Keeps My Feet on the Ground
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione's life is changing rapidly when she finds out that she's pregnant. Can she and Percy make things work, or will it all crash and burn? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Written for MissDominiqueLysander's Pregnancy Competition. I don't own Harry Potter, and never will. I hope you all enjoy! J

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione stared at the object in her hands. _There has to be a mistake_, she told herself. She just couldn't believe it.

Hermione knew people often said that if you say something long enough, it'll come true. That people often convince themselves something, and they'll believe it, even when it holds no truth. You can force yourself to believe in a lie, and then everything would be okay. But then she'd be stuck in a world of make believe, and she didn't want that. Hermione knew that there was no mistake, but a small part of her hoped it was wrong. She couldn't handle the truth, so she reverted back into her useless wishing.

Some people say that if you wish for something hard enough, it'll come true. Maybe if she wished hard enough, she could change her fate. But fate was a cold hearted bitch, and nothing would change what the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand said.

She was pregnant, and no amount of wishing would change that. She was pregnant and you couldn't take that back. What's done is done, there's no changing that.

Hermione wiped away the tears that were forming. How could she have let this happen? How could she have been so stupid? She was the brightest witch of her age! She should have thought of something as basic as contraception.

But she knew he was just as guilty. He was brilliant as well! But she was sure that in the heat of the moment, he wasn't thinking with his brain. But then again, she wasn't either.

He would be furious. Hermione couldn't even imagine telling him. All of his plans would be ruined, because of her. He would hate her, and no doubt the rest of their families would. It was only a matter of time before they all found out.

She couldn't keep this a secret. People would found out, and then what? She couldn't run away from England, from her families. She wasn't a coward. She had survived a war, for Merlin's sake! She could handle a baby…. Couldn't she?

All this would be fine if it was her boyfriend's baby, but it wasn't. There, she admitted it. She cheated on Ron, with his brother, and got pregnant. _You're an idiot_, she chided herself. She hadn't meant to cheat, it just happened. She was at a work party, and one thing lead to another.

And there was no one it was Ron's baby, because they two of them had never had sex. Hermione told him time and time again that she wanted to wait, and focus on her career. She wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level of intimacy. And Ron respected that. He never pressured her for sex, and was always taking his time with her. And she loved that about him.

But she stupidly went and gave away her virginity to someone else. Not just anyone, but his brother. And not just any brother, but the one who was still on thin ice with the family.

_Great job Hermione. _

Ron would be crushed… hell, Hermione was crushed. She didn't want this. She didn't want a baby, it wasn't the right time. But there was no way she'd ever be able to have an abortion. She didn't have it in her, and besides, her parents would be horrified. Hermione was raised as a Catholic, and those values instilled were still there. She would raise her baby, she just didn't know how.

She glanced at the clock. Ron would be home in fifteen minutes, meaning she had to make a choice.

She could have sex with Ron tonight, and then tell him it was his baby. No one would ever know. _But you would, _her conscience chided her. She felt disgusted with herself for even thinking it. No, she could never pass the baby off as Ron's.

She would have to break up with him. She would have to tell him the truth. And then she'd have to tell Percy.

Percy. Oh god, she couldn't even imagine his reaction. No doubt he wouldn't believe her, but she had to tell him.

Hermione tried not to think about how disappointed everyone would be. Merlin, Mrs. Weasley will be the worst, not to mention her own parents. Getting pregnant was one thing, but getting pregnant by someone who wasn't your boyfriend was something else entirely.

She was a lying, cheating, slut.

She cringed at the thought, but knew it was true. Sure, she was drunk and so was he, but that wasn't an excuse. Cheating was cheating, no matter the circumstances.

Ron would be so angry. They had been dating for five months now. The war had ended five months ago. They lived together, so Hermione would have to find somewhere else to go.

Merlin, she made a huge mess of things, didn't she?

She heard the door open. Ron was home.

She quickly threw the pregnancy test in the trash and went into the living room. Ron looked up in surprise.

"Mione, what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked, walking over to kiss her.

She quickly pulled away, turning red.

Ron looked at her confused.

"I was sick. I stayed home from work today." She took a deep breath. She needed to tell him. He deserved that.

"Do you have the flu? I can take you to St. Mungo's if you want." He said, smiling at her.

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "Ron, there's no easy way to say this."

Ron frowned. "What's wrong? Hermione, you're scaring me."

Hermione took a deep breath. She wished she could do anything but break his heart, but knew there was no other option. "Ron, I'm pregnant."

Ron scrunched his eyes up in confusion. "But we've never…." He trailed off, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know Ron. I…." She couldn't speak.

Ron's face turned red, a few tears running down his face. "You've cheated on me?"

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I never meant-"

"Get out." He said angrily.

"Ron, just let me explain," she said, wiping a few tears away.

"Get the hell out!" He shouted.

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when he took a step towards her.

"Get out now, or you'll regret it."

Hermione grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "I'm so sorry," she said one last time.

"Get out of here you slut, and don't come back." He shot at her angrily.

Hermione threw herself outside. It was raining. A rainy September night.

Where could she go? Where did she want to go? Shivering, she closed her eyes and apparated to the one place where she'd be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Written for MissDominiqueLysander's Pregnancy Competition. I don't own Harry Potter, and never will. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes and took in the sight of her childhood home. After restoring her parent's memories, they had moved back to England. They wanted to be close to Hermione and her world. She smiled at the thought.

But the smile vanished as soon as reality crashed down around her. She was pregnant. Oh Merlin, how was she going to tell her parents? They would be so disappointed. She squished the guilt that was churning her stomach.

She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the front door. She knocked on it lightly, hoping it was her mother who answered it.

She heard footsteps, and Hermione took a deep breath. The door swung open and revealed Jane Granger. "Hermione?" She asked, her voice full of disbelieving.

"Mum!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her mother. Jane caught her and wrapped her arms around her. Hermione's body shuddered as she sobbed against her mother's shoulder.

"Hermione dear, you're soaked! What on earth happened?" She asked, her eyes full of worry. This was so unlike Hermione, what on earth could have happened?

Hermione pulled away and looked up at her mum. Her eyes were red and she was drenched to the bone. She probably looked as miserable as she felt. "I've had a terrible day Mum."

"Did something happen with Ron dear?" Her mother asked gently, trying to figure out who upset her daughter so much.

Hermione bit her lip. "I really don't want to talk about it, not just yet." She walked into the house, shivering. "Can I stay with you and Dad for a while? I don't really have anywhere else to go..." she trailed off.

Her mother nodded. "Of course dear. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? Then you can take a nap and I'll wake you up for dinner."

Hermione nodded and turned to go upstairs. With every step, her heart sank deeper into her stomach. She had really messed up, and there was no way to fix it. She groaned at her own stupidity.

She entered her room, and smiled when she realized it looked exactly the same as she left it. She turned on the light, and gently cast a small spell, removing all the dust. She looked towards her bathroom and smiled. She really needed a hot shower.

_But not too hot,_ her conscience chided her. _It would raise your blood pressure, and that's not good for the baby._

Hermione bit her lip. There were a lot of changes she would have to make. It wasn't just her life in her hands anymore. She was now responsible for another. Her hand went down and caressed her flat stomach. There was a baby in there.

Muttering to herself, she turned the water on and climbed into the shower. She aahed as the warm water cascading down her body, soothing all her muscles. Her thoughts began to wander.

What would Ron tell the others? She couldn't believe the mess she had created. Would Harry and Ginny forgive her for breaking Ron's heart? She never meant too. She had loved Ron, and a small part of her still did. She would have never hurt him intentionally.

But she did. Hermione knew what she did was bad. She knew she had gotten herself into a huge mess. The next eight months would be hell. But she would do it. She was a fighter, and she would fight for her little one.

She wondered what Percy would think of her break-up with Ron. Would he think that it was his? Or would he assume she was some sort of whore. She shuddered, hoping he would believe her.

Percy was a good man. Sure, he had made mistakes in the past, but he was doing what he thought was right. His career was important to him, and it filled him with such a passionate drive. He was knowledgeable and was always trying to make the best choices for everyone.

A lot of people in the family were still angry with him. Hermione's heart clenched knowing that Percy blamed himself for Fred's death. No one else saw it that way, yet no one dared correct Percy's thoughts. The whole situation was so messed up.

George had forgiven Percy right from the start. He knew family was the most important thing. George's relationship with the rest of the family was strained. He hated how some of them blamed Fred's death on Percy. Fred had been killed by a Death Eater. That was that. He knew Fred wouldn't want them to still be upset with Percy.

Percy and George were close now. Percy often helped out at the shop in his free time. He helped manage the books and bills. George was really grateful for that.

Hermione realized her body was now covered in wrinkles, and quickly shut off the water. She grabbed her robe and put it on. She went into her room and grabbed some sweatpants and a tank top. Walking back into the bathroom, she flicked her wand and dried herself. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a loose bun, a few tendrils still in her face.

She took one look at her bed and realized how tired she actually was. She had barely slept last night, due to her "morning" sickness, which she realized could happen at any time of the day. She shuffled towards her bed and crawled into it, pulling the covers up over her head.

Feeling her eyes feel heavier with every passing second, she let them close. Refusing to think about everything she had to figure out, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jane was downstairs, chopping vegetables when she heard the front door open. "David?" She called out.

"Yes dear," he replied, walking into the kitchen. David Granger walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Looking at the table, he realized it was set for three. "Is someone joining us?"

Jane nodded. "Hermione's home. She's going to be spending some time with us."

David nodded, a smile playing on his lips. It had been awhile since they had seen their daughter, and he missed her. But he took in his wife's worried face, and immediately his smile fell. "Is something wrong?"

Jane shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think so. She came home and was sobbing. But she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so we'll just have to wait and see." Jane bit her lip. "I can't remember the last time she was that distraught."

David nodded. "Maybe something happened with her boyfriend? Or one of her other friends?"

Jane nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Well, I wish she wouldn't keep so many secrets." David huffed, still slightly wary about his daughter. He felt like they barely knew her…

"She's nineteen David. She's an adult. Hermione's allowed to keep secrets from us." Jane said. She felt as if they always had this conversation. Hermione had just turned nineteen last month, and she knew her baby girl was growing up. David, however, still saw her as the little eleven year old they sent off to that magical school.

David frowned. "I know, but I just feel like we barely know her!"

"She's not a part of world David, you know that. She keeps her Muggle ties, but you know her heart lies in the magical world. It's a part of who she is." Jane said. She glanced at the time. "Set the table dear, I'll go wake Hermione up."

David grumbled in response, and started putting the food on the table.

Jane went up to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. There wasn't any answer, so she gently pushed the door open.

Hermione was curled up, snoring. As Jane looked at her, she realized Hermione looked paler than usual. Was she sick? Jane bit her lip, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Hermione, dear, wake up," she gently shook her.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her mother staring at her. She smiled weakly. "Hey mom."

"I know you were sleeping sweetie, but I wanted you to eat. You look like you've lost weight." Her mother said gently.

Hermione got up and shrugged on a sweatshirt. "Probably. I've been so busy with work."

Her mother nodded, and went downstairs. Hermione followed her, her stomach growling.

She sat down. "Hey dad." She began to put some rice on her plate, along with some green beans. She grinned when she saw chicken.

"I made your favorite," her mother said with a smile.

Hermione eagerly cut a piece and put it into her mouth. She sighed in happiness. The chicken was coated in rosemary and other herbs. It was delicious. "Thanks mom."

"Anything for you dear," Jane replied with a smile.

"So Hermione, how's work?" Her father asked.

Jane shot him a look. "David," she said warningly. She had told him not to pester her daughter, and here he was, digging for information.

"It's fine," she replied. "Things at the Ministry are well. I've been pushing a bill on werewolf rights, and it's almost through."

Her mother smiled. "That's wonderful darling."

"Is that boy still helping you out? Ron's brother…. What's his name…" Her dad trailed off, oblivious to look of pain that crossed Hermione's face.

Jane however, noticed her daughter's distress.

"Percy. His name is Percy. And a bit. He's been busy with his own bills, but he gives me advice here and then." Hermione said, her throat feeling dry. She took a glass of water and quickly gulped it down.

"How's Ro-"

"David, be quiet." Jane commanded harshly.

Hermione gulped, feeling distressed. She quickly scarfed down her food as her parents gave each other glares. She quickly stood. "Thanks for dinner. I'm going back to bed." She put her plate in the sink and scuttled upstairs.

Jane stood, huffing. "Honestly David," she rolled her eyes.

He huffed. "I've done nothing wrong. I was only inquiring about my daughter's life. I want to know what she has been up too."

"You're an idiot. Can't you see she got upset? She and Ron are obviously having issues, and you bring it up." Jane huffed.

"Oh Jane, don't be mad." David said, giving his wife a look.

"Of course I'm mad at you. Keep your mouth shut from now on when I say so, understood? Honestly, you can be so insensitive." Jane sighed.

"Fine," David said, heading towards his room. On the way, he paused outside of Hermione's. He immediately felt terrible as he heard her stifled sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for MissDominiqueLysander's Pregnancy Competition. I don't own Harry Potter, and never will. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke the next morning, groaning. She had to go to work; the last place that she wanted to be. Closing her eyes, she decided to stay in bed for another fifteen minutes.

Suddenly, her stomach churned. Bolting out of bed, she ran to the bathroom, barely making it on time. Clutching the toilet, she retched. And retched. And retched again.

_I barely even ate anything last night!_ She groaned, laying her head on the cool floor. She felt like terrible, but knew she had to go. Glancing at the clock, she realized she was going to be late.

Hermione quickly took a shower, scrubbing everywhere. Hoping out, she dried herself and threw on her work clothes. Tying her hair back into a bun, she ran downstairs.

"Where are you off too so early Mione?" Her father asked from the kitchen table.

"Work!" She shouted, grabbing an apple of the counter. "Love you both!"

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted, but it was too late. Hermione had already disapparated.

Jane sighed. "David, something isn't right."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I mean, she's staying here."

She shook her head. "No, something else. Hermione has spent the entire time sleeping. She never used to sleep this much!"

He shrugged. "Maybe she's being over worked? Jane, dear, you _know_ Hermione is a go getter, and is probably just putting too much work on her plate."

Jane bit her lip. "But she barely ate last night, and only grabbed an apple for today."

"She might be nervous" David countered, flipping through the paper.

"But she just looks so sickly! Pale, but her cheeks were flushed. She was sweating, I could tell." She began to pace.

"Good God woman, sit down!" David shouted, unable to take it anymore. Jane glared at him, about to retort when he held his hand up. "Look, I know you're worried about her. I am too, okay? But she's an adult, you said so yourself. If something is going on, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Something isn't right. I know our daughter David; I know something is seriously wrong!" Jane protested.

"You need to let her be." He said, finality in his voice. "And I'm not just making up excuses. She can handle herself."

Jane huffed, going into the basement to do some laundry.

* * *

Hermione ran down the halls towards her office, hoping that she wasn't going to be too late. She came to a stop, skidding in front of the door. Her boss, Mr. Finnely, was there, but Kingsley was too. Kingsley had become Minister of Magic immediately after Voldemort was destroyed. He was what the people needed.

She gave them both a smile. "Can I help the two of you?"

Kingsley frowned, "We need to have a talk, the three of us."

Hermione grimaced. That didn't sound too good. Looking across the hall, her eyes locked with Percy's, whose office was right across from hers. He gave her a look of sympathy.

Taking a deep breath, she followed them back to Kingsley's office. She took a seat, her thoughts racing a million miles a second.

"Hermione, I'm going to cut right to the chase. You know I think you're a great asset to your department, and you're making a big difference in the lives of many people." He said, locking eyes with her.

Her heart fell. This wasn't going good. "But?" She said softly.

Kingsley took a deep breath. "We just don't have the funds anymore. With the reconstruction from the war, and dealing with many of the Purebloods, lack of funding, it's hard to get money Hermione. And with the money we have, we need to figure out where to properly spend it."

Hermione didn't say anything. She simply looked at her hands, feeling the tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione," Mr. Finnely began, "You know we wouldn't do this unless we absolutely had too. I've tried to cut corners elsewhere, but it just isn't possible."

Hermione bit her lip, tears falling down her face. "And Percy? Will he lose his job too?"

A flash of confusion flicked across Mr. Finnely's face. "No, by letting you go, we'll be able to keep Mr. Weasley on."

Hermione nodded, not saying anything.

"We are sorry Hermione; please believe that we wouldn't do this if there was any other choice."

She coughed, her voice cracking. "I know."

Kingsley stood. "I can try to find you a position elsewhere, although I doubt that I will."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's all right. Ummm, when do I finish?"

Mr. Finnely frowned. "Your release is effective immediately."

Hermione stood, nodding. "I understand." She quickly left the office, running back to her office as quickly as her feet could carry her.

The only thing that would make her day worse was… "Ron." She whispered, horrified he was standing by her door.

He turned around, his eyes hard. "I want your shit out by the end of the day, got it?"

He turned to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait, Ron, just give me-"

Ron growled, wrenching his arm from Hermione's grip. She stumbled forward a bit, before quickly catching herself. "I don't want to hear a thing from you, ever again, got it?" He gave her a disgusted look, before storming away.

Before she could collect herself, another set of tears slid down her face.

Hermione quickly ran into her office, slamming the door shut. Falling to the floor, she started to sob. _How could my life have fallen apart so fast? Everything went from perfection, to hell, without any warning._

She knew cheating was the beginning of her troubles… maybe this was karma saying she didn't deserve the life she had? Either way, she had never felt more miserable in her life.

Standing up, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew getting all worked up like this wouldn't be good for her baby.

A small smile flitted across her face. Despite the fact that her life was falling apart, one good thing would come from all of this.

With a flick of her hand, her items shrunk themselves and began to pack themselves in. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she grumbled.

The door swung open, and she could sense that someone was standing behind her. However, said someone didn't speak.

Turning around, she let out a small gasp seeing Percy standing in the doorway. "Hey Hermione," he said, a grimace on his face.

She tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Hi Perce."

He looked around at the now bare room. "Sorry about the job."

Hermione laughed humorlessly. "It's no big deal. This is literally the worst of my problems."

"Something happen with Ron?" He asked. He was curious as to what could have possibly happened to destroy the happy couple. He rolled his eyes, Ron was such a prat. He didn't deserve Hermione.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

Percy took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say something.

But before he could, Hermione rushed past him, her things in her arms.

"Hermione!" He shouted after her, but she didn't stop. "Hermione!" He called again.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, and never will! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story! You're reviews make me so happy! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione quickly apparated home. Quietly, she opened the door to the house. "Mum? Dad?" She called out into the silence. She let out a quick breath of relief. Thanking Merlin her parents were both out, she went into her room. She quickly warded the door shut and began to cry.

She had just lost her job! Her job for Merlin's sake! How on earth was she supposed to be able to support herself or her baby?

She groaned. Already this was turning out to be a disaster. How on earth was she supposed to take care of a baby? She was so young! She didn't know anything about taking care of a child!

And who was going to help her? Surely not her friends, who'll turn their backs on her as soon as Ron tells them what she's done. Certainly not her own parents, who'll be so disappointed in their perfect child that they shun her as well. Definitely not any of her other friends. No, Hermione was alone with this. She would have to do this all by herself.

Burying her face into her pillow, she let out a shriek of frustration.

It just wasn't fair! She wished she could go back in time and do so many things different. She wouldn't have slept with Percy… she would have made more of an effort with her relationship with Ron.

_But if you didn't sleep with Percy, you wouldn't be having a beautiful baby, _her conscience chided her.

She knew her conscience was right. As much as she hated it, she couldn't bring herself to regret the turn of events that had led to her being pregnant. Her baby was a blessing in disguise, even though she didn't quite fully appreciate it yet.

And she knew Percy wasn't at fault. He was a great guy, really, despite everyone's negativity concerning him. Personally, Hermione had always liked him, she had just never thought of him in a romantic way.

_Oh but you know what they say Hermione, drunken words are sober thoughts._

She huffed, burying her face in her pillow. Yes, she had to admit she was slightly attracted to Percy, but that didn't mean anything!

_Of course it does, because you're having a child with him._

Hermione let out another shriek, succumbing to the wave of tears that was building up.

* * *

About a half hour later, Hermione finished throwing her fit. She knew crying about her problems wouldn't make them disappear. Walking into the bathroom, she fixed her hair and straightened out her skirt.

Hermione knew she needed to get her things from Ron's flat. She also knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone. Therefore, she went to the only person who would still help her.

With a small pop, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. She pulled her cloak around her head tightly, because she just didn't want to be seen.

She quickly made her way down the busy street towards the Joke Shop. She knew George would help her, no questions asked. That's one of the things she loved about him.

She slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind her. The shop was bursting full of people, as always. Moving towards the back, she approached the counter.

Verity moved towards the counter. "Can I help you Miss?"

Hermione lowered her hood. "Is George in the back?"

"Oh Hermione, I didn't even know it was you." She pulled up the counter so Hermione could get by. "He's in his flat. Go on up."

Hermione smiled, offering Verity a "thanks," and walked up the stairs to George's apartment. She knocked on the door, waiting for George.

He opened a moment later, smiling when he saw Hermione. Reaching down, he picked the small girl up, bringing her into a bear hug.

Hermione let out a small gasp, but hugged him tightly in return. George was like a brother to her and she loved him dearly.

George put her down and motioned for her to come inside. "What are you doing here Mione?" He asked, moving to put on the water for some tea.

Hermione bit her lip, fumbling with her fingers. "Did you hear?" She asked softly, afraid of his answer.

George sent her a puzzled look, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. He sat next to her, taking in her worried appearance. "Hear what Mione? You know I don't really talk to the others."

Hermione let out a sigh. She was both happy and sad that he didn't know. Biting her lip, she decided to tell him the truth… well, part of it anyways. "Ron and I broke up."

George's eyebrows shot up. He had thought the two of them were happy together, at least that's how it had seemed. What could have happened to tear them apart?

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this, but I…" she trailed off, trying not to cry. She could feel her eyes watering.

George rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "You can tell me Hermione." He said softly.

Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones, and she let out a sigh. She would have to do it quick, just like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I cheated on him, and I'm pregnant."

She screwed her eyes up, not wanting to see his reaction. She shuddered as a sob wracked her body, the tears now sliding down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt a set of arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She breathed in George's fresh scent and a new wave of tears came on.

Hermione didn't know why she told George. She hadn't planned on it, but once she saw him, she just couldn't help it. She knew he would understand. He was kind and caring, and deep down, Hermione needed someone to know.

"Hey now," George said softly, wiping away her tears. He pulled away from Hermione, looking at her face. "I'm not mad at you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really? How can you not be? I'm mad at myself…. _I hate myself_," she whispered, horrified at herself.

George leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Hermione, you're like my little sister and I'll love you no matter what. Sure, this was unexpected, but I know you'll be just fine."

"But Ron! He's so angry George, and oh Merlin, can you imagine what he's telling your mother? Harry?" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

George bit his lip. No doubt Ron was being a jerk about it. He looked at her sobbing form and felt his heart squeeze. He couldn't even imagine the emotional turmoil she was going through right now.

"Hey, Hermione, shush." He said, pulling her in for another hug. "Everything will be all right, you know I love you, and I'll support you, financially, emotionally, whatever it is you need."

Hermione looked up at George, a small smile on her face. She sniffled, wiping away some tears. "You're the best," she said, giving him a small smile.

The kettle whistled, and George got up to make them both some tea. George always made them tea. He placed it in front of Hermione, putting a cooling charm on it.

She picked it up and sipped at it, releasing a small sigh. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths, then another sip of tea. She repeated the process for a few minutes, calming herself down.

George watched with a small smile on his face. Hermione was going to be a brilliant Mum, even if she didn't believe it herself yet. With some encouragement on his part, he knew she'd be ready. They would worry about everyone else later.

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling much more relaxed. "George, before you ask, I know who the father is, but I'm just not ready for him to know." She said quietly.

George bit his lip. "Is it someone I know?"

Hermione nodded quietly.

"You know," he said gently, "You'll have to tell him at some point."

Hermione let out a sigh. "I know, I just can't right now." She looked up at George. "Don't tell anyone. I'm not ready…. Although I'm sure Ron's already put it in the Daily Prophet." She rolled her eyes.

George smiled. "All right." Hermione would be fine; he'd make sure of it.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"George?" A distinct male voice cried out.

Hermione would know that voice anywhere. "Percy," she whispered. Hermione immediately stood. "Don't tell him I'm here," she said, running into George's bedroom and locking the door.

George raised his eyebrows. That was rather unusual.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter, and never will! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story! You're reviews make me so happy! If anyone is interesting in betaing this story, let me know! I'd really appreciate the help. But I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

George opened the door to Percy's pacing form. "Come in," he muttered, stepping aside.

Percy let himself in, collapsing on the couch. He had chased after Hermione, but she had disapparated before he could catch her.

His heart pained when he remembered her tear stricken face. He hated to see her cry. He didn't think things could get worse for her, but he was wrong.

"We have a serious problem." Percy said, looking at George.

George scrunched his eyebrows up. "Why?" He asked, taking in Percy's panicked form.

"Well, it's regarding Hermione…" Percy trailed off, unsure of how much George knew. He knew him and Hermione were close, but didn't know where she was now.

George couldn't believe it. "She's been through enough Percy, what more could their possibly be?"

Percy was taken aback by the venom in his brother's voice. He slammed the paper that was in his hands on the table. "That."

George quickly snatched the article, reading it. "Oh Merlin…" he whispered.

Percy grumbled. "I want to find her, talk to her! But I don't know where she is! She obviously isn't living with that prick of a brother…"

"Why do you need to find her?" George asked. The question was innocent enough, but he had a suspicion.

Percy respected Hermione, but the reaction to the article was beyond that of a friend. George was curious as to why.

"Because I need to talk to her, all right!" Percy shouted at his brother, the anger he had been feeling taking over.

This morning had started off terrible, coming into work and finding out that Hermione would lose her job. She was a brilliant witch, and was doing so much for the Wizarding World. And then he had found out about her and Ron, and his heart immediately panged.

Percy cared for her, but didn't let that get in the way of things. Their night of "romance" was a mistake, and they had both agreed to never mention it again.

Hermione had loved Ron, he knew that. Hell, everyone knew that.

So when he realized Ron had broken up with her, he immediately felt bad. She looked devastated.

And then, after trying to talk to her, he decided to let it go. He'd gotten home, and received his Daily Prophet as usual. However, when he had opened it, a large article by Rita, that vile woman, was on the front page, along with a photo of Hermione rushing from the Ministry in tears.

He had read the article in horror, millions of questions forming in his mind. He knew George would have the answer, so he immediately rushed to the shop.

"Well?" George asked. "Why do you specifically need to see Hermione?"

"Because I need to make sure she's okay! I need to talk to her!" Percy shouted. He felt exasperated. He just needed to know if she was okay. What if something happened to her? The baby? If the article was even true!

"Percy, I just think-" George said.

"No!" Percy cut him off. "No. Do you know where she is? It's a yes or no question George."

George internally battled with himself. "No George, I don't. But if I hear from her, I'll tell her to contact you." The last time he had seen his brother upset like that, was when Fred died. He knew Percy cared for Hermione; it was obvious from the way he was acting.

"Fine." Percy said. He disappeared on the spot, not bothering to say goodbye.

George let out a huff. He then realized Hermione was still in his bedroom. Walking over, he opened the door.

Hermione was on the floor, her knees brought up to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

George gently lifted her up, and plopped her on the bed. "Mione, it's all right, he's gone."

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued to sob.

"Percy is the father, isn't he?" George asked, although he knew the answer. Seeing both of their behaviors made it obvious really.

Hermione buried her face in his chest, nodded.

George let out a sigh. That definitely complicated things. "Okay, I won't ask, because I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Hermione nodded once more.

She continued to cry as George stroked her back.

Hermione turned, burying her face into something warm. Suddenly, her eyes flung open. She was snuggled up in George's body.

With a small laugh, she detangled their limbs. "George, I don't think Angelina would like this very much."

George sleepily hugged her towards him tightly. "Don't care," he muttered.

Hermione laughed, pulling herself off the bed. She felt better now that she had a nap. It seemed like she spent almost all her time sleeping nowadays. _Probably a symptom of pregnancy. _

"Well, let's go see this article." Hermione pulled George off the bed.

"Mione, I don't know…"

She held her hand up. "I need to see how bad it is."

"If you insist," he said, following her into the living room.

Hermione picked up the article, bracing herself for the worst. Sure enough, there she was, looking a right mess; tears rolling down her face as she rushed out of the Ministry.

_Golden Girl Hermione Granger Not So Golden After All_

_Earlier this evening, I was granted an interview with the Ronald Weasley, partial savior of the wizarding world! He had agreed…._

Hermione scanned the article, horror evident in her eyes. Ron had gone to Rita with everything. Told her of their break-up, how she had cheated, and how she was now pregnant. Ron called her every nasty word in the book.

Rita had then gone on to point out that Hermione had been with "multiple men" including the famous Harry Potter himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Great, just great. On top of everything, there was this.

"Ron is such a prat." Hermione grumbled after a while.

George raised his eyebrows. "That's it?"

She turned, a soft smile on her face. "What's it?"

"That's all you have to say? You're not going to blow up in anger or anything…?"

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, I'm upset, but freaking out isn't going to make a difference. People were going to find out I was pregnant sooner or later…" She took a deep breath. "This just means sooner."

George grinned. "Well, that was mighty mature of you."

She blushed. "Well, I'm going to be a mother, might as well start growing up as fast as possible."

"You'll be a good mom Mione," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

There was a tapping on the window. Walking over, George opened the letter.

_George, sorry about my behavior earlier…. It was inappropriate, forgive me. ~Percy_

George turned to Hermione. "I don't know how much you heard, but Percy is really worried about you."

She bit her lip. "I know, I could hear." She was surprised to hear how worried he was for her. "But I'll deal with that later. Will you help me move my things from Ron's?"

George nodded. "We can go whenever you're ready."

"Now would be good."

George smiled, and the two of them apparated to Ron's flat.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter, and never will! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story! You're reviews make me so happy! If anyone is interesting in betaing this story, let me know! I'd really appreciate the help. But I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione had packed most of her belongings into boxes, and was now sorting through the things Ron and her had shared. Frankly, she'd be happy to never see any of it again.

George dragged a large box into the living room. "Merlin Hermione, why on earth do you have so many books?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Brightest witch of her age, right," George said with a skeptical look on his face.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. She finished putting some of the dishes into the box. They were just about done now. Putting her hands on her hips, she let out a small sigh.

"George, thank you so much for helping me."

George grinned. "Hermione, you're like a sister to me. I'll always be around to help you, no questions asked. I promise."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I appreciate it." She took one last look around the room. While it still hurt that Ron and her were over, she knew this was the right thing to do. She was taking a step in the right direction.

"So where are we taking all this stuff?" George asked, putting all the boxes in the corner.

Hermione nodded. "I've moved back in with my parents."

George made a face. "Are you sure that's the best move?"

Hermione let out a huff of air. "I don't really have a choice George."

"Right, sorry," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He started to shrink some of the boxes, moving them into his pocket.

"I just don't really have any money, and I've just lost my job, and I don't know," she sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "I just feel so lost."

George grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's okay to feel that way. I know you're scared, but we can do this. Angelina and I will help you."

Hermione nodded.

"Percy will help too if you let him."

Hermione scowled. "I'd like to ignore that bit of information for just a little bit longer."

George shook his head sadly. "Hermione, he isn't stupid. He's going to figure out sooner or later."

"Yeah? And?"

George rolled his eyes. "Stop being a baby about this. Percy is going to find out and demand answers. He's going to want to be an active part of your life now, whether you like it or not."

Hermione nodded. "I know, I just don't know if I'm ready…"

"Ready or not, it's going to happen."

"I know George, all right? I know. It's just I care about Percy, but everything is just a mess. I don't want a baby to interfere with our relationship!"

"Current relationship or future one?" George asked, cocking his head. It seemed Hermione was already harboring feelings for the older Weasley boy.

Hermione blushed. "Either way," she said, clearly avoiding his question. "I just don't want Percy to be around me just because of a baby."

George nodded in understanding. "You want him to be there because he wants to be."

Hermione nodded. She got up off the couch. "Come on, I need to get home." She let out a long sigh. "I'll probably have to tell my parents soon."

George nodded. "They'll love you no matter what, so try not to worry."

Hermione remained quiet. What if her parents hated her because of it? Would it ruin their relationship? Would they kick her out? So many questions plagued her thoughts.

The two of them shrunk the rest of her goods and put them away. George pulled Hermione into his arms and apparated them away.

They appeared outside her home. Hermione pulled her key out of her pockets and opened the door. Turning to George, she said "We can just put that stuff in my room. I'll figure out what to do with it later." George nodded and the two of them went upstairs.

George smiled when he saw her room. "Hermione, this is absolutely adorable!"

Hermione frowned. "I haven't updated it in a while," she said, trying to defend herself.

The walls were pink and there were stuffed animals everywhere. It was what the perfect eleven year old girl would want for themselves.

George nodded, but he still had a smile on his face.

She internally groaned, knowing he'd tease her about it later on.

"Well George, thank you for your help, but it's time for you to go." She led him back downstairs.

Hermione's parents were in the living room. "Oh, Mum, Dad, I didn't hear you guys come home."

Jane smiled. "It's all right. George, will you be staying for dinner?"

He shook his head. "No thank you Mrs. Granger, I'm actually on my way out."

Hermione and George moved towards the front door. "Thanks again," she mumbled, pulling him in for a hug.

"Like I said, no problem." He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "When you want to go to St. Mungo's let me know, I'm sure Angelina would love to go with you."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, I will."

"And let me know if you need anything, all right?" He bent down and looked into her brown eyes. "Anything, got it?"

She blushed, but nodded. "I will George, thank you."

He kissed her cheek then disapparated away. Turning back inside, Hermione saw her parents had brought home Chinese food for dinner.

"So what was George doing here?" Her father asked while setting the table.

Hermione took a seat. "He helped me get the rest of my things from Ron's apartment."

"Oh, Hermione dear, I'm sorry. Does that mean there is no chance for you and Ron to get back together?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Mum, I'm afraid I messed up. And there's no fixing it."

Her dad grumbled. "I never liked that boy anyways."

Hermione smiled despite herself. Grabbing the take out box, she heaped some of the food onto her plate. She was starving.

Looking up, she saw her parents had concerned looks on their faces.

"Hermione, dear, is there a reason you've put so much food on your plate?"

She shrugged. "I feel hungry."

"First you're not hungry, and then you are? Hermione, what's going on? You know you can tell us dear."

Hermione let out a sigh. This was it. She might as well just tell them and get it over with. Hermione stood. "You really want to know?"

"Of course we do Hermione, we care about you." Her dad said.

Hermione bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She could do this. She was a strong woman.

"Well, long story short, I cheated on Ron. With his brother. And well, to top it all off, I'm pregnant. Ron found out, and broke up with me. And then today, I went to work, and was fired. Oh, and on top of that, my picture is in the wizarding world newspaper, so everyone knows I'm a pregnant whore!" She let out with a huff. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and her dinner plate. "I'll be eating upstairs." Turning, she stormed up the stairs, ignoring the shocked looks on her parents' faces.

Feeling angry at no one but herself. Hermione proceeded to stab at her lo mein. Her stomach growled, and she stopped attacking her food. She ate quickly.

A knock sounded on her door halfway through her meal.

"What?" She asked rather sharply.

"Hermione, can I come in please?" Her mother asked through the other side of the door.

"Fine," she said.

The door opened and her Mum stepped in. She looked at her daughter sadly. "Oh dear," she said, pulling Hermione in for a hug.

"Mum, I love you to death, but if you have some speech for my lined up, I don't want to hear it."

Jane looked at her daughter. Hermione had grown so quickly, it was hard for them to come to terms with that. However, Hermione was ready. She gently cupped Hermione's face.

"Hermione, you're an adult now. I'm not going to sit here and lecture about something you already know." He smiled sadly. "You've always been older than you really are, and that's made you mature. Hermione, you're more than ready, and capable, of taking care of yourself. You'll be a great mother, because you've always been caring after those you love. I know you'll be great at it, and I'm here, and your father is too. We love you, and we'll support you, and be happy to help you whenever you need it."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Oh Mum!" She cried, throwing her arms around her.

Jane hugged her tightly, letting Hermione cry on her shoulders. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Hermione nodded, too choked up to speak. Her mother still loved her, and her father did too. Maybe things would be all right after all.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter, and never will! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story! You're reviews make me so happy! If anyone is interesting in betaing this story, let me know! I'd really appreciate the help. But I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

The following week, things had gone rather smoothly. Hermione had thought her parents would treat her differently, but they didn't. It was almost as if nothing had changed, and for that she was grateful.

Coming down downstairs, Hermione had smile on her face. She didn't feel too sick today, and took that as a sign that it would be a good day.

"Hello Hermione," her father said, giving her a smile when he saw her.

"Hi," she said, sliding into the seat next to him at the table. She put two pancakes on her plate, drowning them in syrup. She was ready for a sugar overload.

"What's the plan for today?" Jane asked, pouring Hermione some orange juice.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, today for a checkup. George's girlfriend Angelina is coming with me." Hermione had a small smile on her face.

Jane smiled. "That sounds wonderful dear."

Hermione nodded. "I'm excited, but also nervous about the whole thing."

"Don't worry Mia, you'll be fine," her father said, giving her a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Such typical behavior for her dad, never gets too involved, but is always supportive. "Thanks Dad."

She glanced at the clock. "Well, I'm meeting Angelina at George's place so I'll see you both later." She hugged both her parents goodbye, before apparating out. According to the baby book, she could apparate until three months, after which it would become too dangerous for the growing baby.

Hermione looked up at WWW, quickly slipping inside before anyone in the street would notice her. She didn't need any unnecessary drama. It was just as chaotic inside as it was outside. Hermione made her way through the people and up the stairs. Knocking on the apartment door, she waited for someone to answer it.

"Hermione!" Angelina cried, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Hermione chuckled, hugging her back. "Hi Angelina."

Angelina pulled back, checking Hermione over. "You look good, although I suspect you should be eating more."

Hermione blushed. "I'm having a hard time keeping food down."

Angelina nodded in understanding. "I'm sure the medi-witch will be able to give you something for that."

Hermione smiled. "Hopefully," she said, pulling her jacket around her tighter.

"Let me just grab my jacket, and we'll apparate to St. Mungo's." Angelina disappeared into George's bedroom.

Hermione had never been to St. Mungo's before, so she was glad Angelina was taking here.

She reappeared a few moments later. Holding her hand out to Hermione, the two of them disappeared with a pop.

Hermione looked around, wrapping her arms around her body. The October air chilled her body.

"Ouhhh," Angelina shivered. "It's getting colder out. Come on, its right around the corner."

The two of them walked along the street, ignoring the looks from the people they passed. No doubt they were judging Hermione based off the stupid article in the Prophet.

Angelina led her inside and up to the maternity ward. "We have an appointment for Hermione Granger," Angelina said to the receptionist.

The young girl smiled. "Someone will be with you in just one moment."

Hermione and Angelina nodded, taking seats in the waiting area.

"Don't be nervous."

Hermione laughed. "I can't help it!"

Angelina smirked. "You'll be fine. You're a smart woman Hermione, you've got this."

"Thank you Angelina, for everything," Hermione said. She tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

"Miss Granger?" a medi-witch called out, a smile on her face.

Hermione and Angelina stood, following the witch into a waiting room.

"My name is Sasha Gregorio, but you can just call me Sasha. I'll be your healer for your pregnancy," the girl said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said, shaking Sasha's hand.

"Well, if you'll just hop up on this table, we'll run a few tests and see how things are progressing. When did you find out you were pregnant?" Sasha asked.

Hermione lay back, pulling up her shirt a bit. "I found out about a week and a half ago."

Sasha smiled. "Wonderful, and are things going all right?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I've been getting sick a lot. I have trouble keeping food down."

Sasha nodded, "I'll prescribe a potion to help with that, along with a vitamin one."

Hermione nodded. She felt coolness on her stomach, causing her to shiver.

Sasha removed the spell, smiling. "Well Hermione, you're about six weeks along, and things are going good."

Hermione sat back up, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Sasha nodded. "We'll schedule you're next appointment for three months, where we'll be able to find out the baby's gender. If you want, we can listen for the heartbeat right now."

Hermione nodded. "That would be great."

Sasha whispered an incantation, causing the room to grow quiet.

A small thump filled the room. It sounded out again quietly; thump thump.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "Is that my baby?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes it is, and they sound healthy. A nice steady heartbeat."

"Oh Hermione," Angelina cried, pulling her in for a hug.

Hermione sniffled, a smile on her face. "That's my baby!" she cried excitedly.

Angelina nodded. "Oh, this is so wonderful!"

Sasha smiled. "Congratulations Hermione."

Hermione sat up, unable to stop smiling. Sasha left the room for a moment, only to return with some papers. "Here are some pamphlets about various things during pregnancy, and some prescriptions that any apothecary can fill out."

Hermione took the papers, giving Sasha a smile. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, and if you have any questions, feel free to owl me, floo me, whatever," Sasha said, giving them both a smile. "I'll see you in the beginning of December for your next appointment."

"Thanks again Sasha," Hermione said, exiting the room. She felt like she was on a high. She was going to have a baby! She had listened to her baby's heartbeat.

Angelina smiled at Hermione. "I'm so jealous," she whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Honestly Hermione. I know your situation isn't ideal, but you're having a baby! That's the greatest gift of all. You've been given the gift of life."

Hermione's hand moved downs towards her stomach. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Angelina laughed. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed Angelina to apparate them both back to George's flat. "Will you stay for dinner?" Angelina asked, moving into the kitchen.

Hermione debated for a moment, then nodded. "I'd love too, thanks."

"No problem, you can just take a seat wherever while I get this started."

Hermione nodded, sitting herself at the counter in the kitchen. She watched as Angelina moved about, getting the pots and pans ready. She obviously spent a lot of time here.

"You know you're way around, huh?" Hermione asked with a smirk, a knowing looking in her eye.

Angelina blushed. "Yeah, I'm here a lot."

Hermione smiled. "Are you and George serious?"

She bit her lip, nodding. Looking around, checking to make sure they were alone, she smiled. "I think we're going to get married."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening.

Angelina nodded. "George had mentioned becoming more serious, and I don't know what's more serious than that!"

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! You two have such a great relationship."

Angelina smiled. "You'll have a good relationship someday too Hermione."

She let out a dry laugh. "I doubt that. Damaged goods over here, remember?"

"Don't say that about yourself! Honestly Hermione, you're a brilliant woman. Ron and you didn't work out, so what? That doesn't mean all your future relationships won't work out either."

Hermione felt crestfallen. No one would want her, she was sure of that. She had baggage that no one would want to claim.

"Besides," Angelina continued, oblivious to Hermione's silence, "You're already writing Percy out, and I don't think you should do that."

Hermione pursed her lips together. She didn't want to talk about Percy.

"Percy cares about you. All week he's been asking George about you. You need to talk to him Hermione, and soon. You don't want him to find out from someone else do you?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Of course not, I just…"

Angelina shook her head. "No more excuses. You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing. Percy likes you Hermione, and you'd be daft not to realize that."

Hermione blushed.

"Your drunken night with him might have been a one night thing for you, but it wasn't for him. He's just too nice for his own good," Angelina grumbled, chopping up some vegetables.

"Too nice for his own good?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. It was true in a way, Percy was ambitious, but he usually wouldn't pursue something if he knew it would hurt others. She suspected the whole fiasco with his family had something to do with it.

"Mhmmm," Angelina responded. "What he should have done was taken you from Ron, assert himself, but no, he plays the lovesick puppy that pines after something he couldn't have." Angelina let out a snort. "What an idiot."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had no idea…

Angelina smiled. "Well, dinner is in, and it'll be ready in a half hour or so, so why don't we watch some telly to pass the time?"


	8. Chapter 8

YOU GUYS ALL ROCK. Seriously, your reviews make me so happy! I don't own Harry Potter, but hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed since her appointment at St. Mungo's, and Hermione still felt so… blah. Getting dressed, she went downstairs. After eating breakfast, which was now staying down thanks to a potion, Hermione got ready to Floo over to George's.

Stepping out of the fireplace, she let out a small cough, brushing the dust off her robes.

"You all right Hermione?" Angelina asked, quickly moving over towards her.

Hermione nodded. "The smell of the soot makes me nauseous."

Angelina nodded. "But you're all right other than that?"

Hermione nodded. "I've been a bit moody, and my boobs are really sore, but other than that, me and the pumpkin are doing great!"

Angelina hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad."

"Where's George, in the kitchen?" Hermione asked, moving towards the doorway.

"Hermione, wait! Don't go in there!" Angelina called after her.

But it was too late.

Hermione had pushed open the door to the kitchen.

Her heart stopped.

George was sitting at the table, papers scattered all around, with him. _Percy._

"Hermione?" George asked worriedly, quickly getting to his feet. "You don't look okay."

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. She hadn't seen Percy since she was fired, so it was easier to avoid thinking about him. But this… seeing Percy stare at her like he had just seen the sun for the first time in weeks, was heartbreaking.

She shook her head, stumbling backwards. "I'll just come back later," she mumbled.

Percy just stared at her, open mouthed. "Wait, Hermione!" he said as she rushed towards the fireplace. He followed her into the living room.

Hermione was almost at the fireplace when Angelina stepped in front of it. "You need to talk to him," she hissed.

"I can't, please, Angie, move," Hermione begged.

She shook her head. "Sorry Mione."

George squeezed her shoulder tightly. "We'll be back in an hour." Grabbing Angelina's hand, the two of them Flooed out, blocking the fireplace once they've left.

Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath. She was alone with Percy. OH MERLIN.

"Hermione?" he asked from the doorway.

Turning around, she smiled weakly at him. "Hello Percy."

He opened his mouth to say something, but abruptly shut it. He didn't know what to say.

Hermione stared at her feet, different things running through her mind. What should she say to him? What could she say?

The two stood there awkwardly, neither of them moving.

Finally, Percy spoke up. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable." He sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

Hermione sighed, knowing it was childish. She walked over, dragging her feet, plopping down onto the couch.

They were quiet once more.

Hermione's thoughts were racing. She could feel his body radiating heat, and images of their night together came flashing back. All the sweet words and gentle touches, all the memories swarmed around her mind.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted softly.

Percy sighed. "I'm not sure what to say either."

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," she said, finally looking up to meet his eyes. They were filled with emotion.

He shook his head. "Hermione, you had every reason to avoid me. I didn't like it, but I understood why."

"You understand? You figured it out?" she asked, her voice sounding so small.

Percy nodded once more. "Hermione, I just knew. I read that awful interview that Ron gave, and at first, I didn't think it could possibly be true. But after thinking about-"

"What? You realized he was right? That I was some sort of whore!" she said, hotly.

Percy's eyes widened. He held his hands up in defense. "Hermione, calm down. I wasn't going to say that at all."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "the mood swings have been really bad lately."

"It's all right. But where was I… oh, right, I was going to say that I thought about us having sex, and realized that we didn't cast a contraception charm, and the timing fit… and I just figured it out."

Hermione stared at her hands in her lap. Her heart was beating erratically. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She had ruined her life, and his. How could he ever forgive her?

Percy grabbed her chin, tilting it upwards so he could see her face. He saw her eyes swimming with tears and immediately felt terrible. "Don't be sorry, Hermione. I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not mad at me? How could you not be? I've ruined everything!" she cried hysterically.

Percy pulled her in for a hug. He held her to him closely, letting her cry. He gently whispered in her ear as she shook, running his hands through her tangled curls. Pulling away, he wiped away the tears. "You haven't ruined anything. Hermione, you're a wonderful witch, and well, to be blunt, I couldn't have picked a better woman to have a child with."

She blushed, shaking her head. "You don't mean that Percy, but thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Of course I mean it," Percy protested, scooting close on the couch.

"Percy, if you don't want to be a part of this, I don't blame you. I just-" Hermione began, but he cut her off.

"Honestly Hermione, of course I want to be a part of this! I love you, and I've loved for years! But you were always Ron's girl, I couldn't ever gather up the courage to tell you. Our drunken night together was one of the best nights of my life and now I find out that you're pregnant, and that's its mine. Hermione, I'm the happiest man alive," Percy finished, panting at the end of his rant. Why couldn't she see that he really wanted this?

Hermione just stared at him, her mouth open in surprise. In every possible scenario, she had imagined herself raising the baby alone. But to find out he wanted it, and her? That was something she hadn't even considered.

Percy took her silence as a negative thing. "I mean, if you don't want me in the baby's life, of course I'll stay away. I just want you to be happy Hermione, really."

Hermione looked up at him, the tears welling in her eyes. "Do you really love me?"

Percy smiled sadly at her. "I have since I've met you! You're the only person who was _like_ me, and we had the best conversations, and I just… you're it Hermione."

She nodded. "I want you in the baby's life."

Percy felt his heart swell. She was going to give him a chance! He was going to be a father! But then he caught onto her wording. "But not your life?" he asked sadly.

Hermione didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm not sure yet. Percy, I care about you, a lot. But after everything with Ron, I just… I'm so confused. I don't know if this is the right time for me to start a relationship, even if it's with the baby's father."

Percy nodded. "I understand."

"If you're willing to take it slow, I guess we could give it a try." She smiled at him, putting hope into his chest.

"I'd like that," he said, giving her a smile.

"Okay then." She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you for being so supportive."

"Of course Hermione." The two sat in silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about Ron."

She sighed, leaning back onto the couch. "I loved Ron, but as much as I loved him, I can't regret cheating on him. I hate myself for doing it, but I think its help me to be better off in the long run. I mean, I know he's upset and he really has every right to be, but going to Skeeter and telling her all that? That was completely uncalled for. I don't need someone like that in my life."

Percy nodded. "He's a prick."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, he is."

"Have you talked to anyone else?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. George and Angelina have known from the start, and my parents know now. And you."

Percy looked at her funny. "Harry and Ginny really haven't tried to contact you? Mum neither?"

Hermione shook her head. "I guess they all just believe baby Ronald."

Percy frowned. "Do you want them to know the truth?"

She shrugged. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

"We'll tell them at the next Sunday dinner, if that's okay."

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to tell them, but as she told Percy, it wouldn't stay a secret for forever. "That's fine."

"So what have you been doing?" Percy asked. "The office has been so quiet without you."

Hermione laughed. "Absolutely nothing Percy. Literally, I just lounge around all day. And I stuff my face with food. The little one has the weirdest cravings," she said, placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

Percy's eyes stared. Looking up, he smiled. "May I?"

Hermione nodded.

Percy reached out, placing his hand on her stomach. The baby wasn't visible yet, but he just knew it was there. "Our baby is in there," he whispered.

Hermione giggled when she took in his awestruck appearance. "Yes it is."

Percy beamed at her.

Maybe everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

I love you all, and I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story! It makes me so happy, so keep on reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione and Percy had seen each other almost every other day since George and Angelina forced them together. They would meet up at George's and just talk about everything and anything. And the more they talked, the more at ease Hermione became around him.

The next day was dinner at the Weasley's and Hermione was incredibly nervous about going to the Burrow. What would Molly say? Hell, what would everyone else say?

Percy had written to his mother, telling her that he would be attending with a date. Molly had written back ecstatically, saying it was about time her son found a nice girl.

George had reassured Hermione that nothing bad would happen and that he'd prevent anyone from hurting her.

But she couldn't squash the nerves floating around in her stomach.

"Hermione?" a voice called out, vaguely interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, amused that her voice had taken on a dreamy state much like Luna Lovegood's used too.

"Have you even been listening to me?" Percy asked, an amused expression on his face.

Hermione blushed. "Not really. Sorry Perce."

He chuckled. "It's all right; you look like you could use a nap."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." She stood, gathering her things. "Hey Percy," she turned to face him.

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Hermione blushed. The sexual tension between the two of them had been unexpected. It seemed like every moment they were alone, Hermione wanted to jump his bones. But she refrained. No, they hadn't even kissed yet, despite how much she wanted too. _We're taking it slow, and that's for the best, _she reminded herself.

"Hermione, you're spacing out again," Percy said gently.

Hermione blushed. "Right, would you like to come to my parents' house tonight for dinner? Maybe meet them formally?"

Percy nodded. "Sure, if you'd like me too."

"Of course I'd like you too Percy," Hermione said. Leaning forward, she gave Percy a quick hug. "Come by around six."

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. But reluctantly, he released her. "I'll see you at six."

Hermione nodded before disappearing through the Floo.

"Mum? Dad?" she called out, stepping into the living room.

"Hermione dear, you're home early," her mother said.

"I needed a bit of a lie down. Is it okay if Percy comes to dinner?"

Jane smiled. "Yes, that'd be wonderful! We were started to wonder when we would get to meet the lucky man."

"At six o'clock tonight," Hermione replied cheekily. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up later?"

"Yes dear."

Hermione went upstairs, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

_Percy's lips captured hers. Hermione moaned at the sensation, reaching_ _around to pull him closer._

_"Merlin Hermione, you're so beautiful," he whispered._

_"Shut up and kiss me," Hermione commanded, pulling him back towards her._

_His hand moved down her body, gripping at her waist. Hermione gasped at the sensation. His lips moved to her neck, sucking on the sweet skin. "Hermione…"_

"Hermione!"

Her eyes flung open. "Whaaat?"

Her mother chuckled. "Hun, Percy will be here in a half hour."

Hermione mumbled something incoherently. Her mother laughed, closing the door behind her.

Sitting up, Hermione sighed. Was she just having a wet dream? She was covered in sweat and had a tingling sensation throughout her body. Groaning, she got up and headed to the bathroom. She needed to freshen up before Percy got here. Splashing water on her face, she ignored the dirty thoughts she was having. "Hormones," she muttered, "must be the hormones."

Combing her hair, she pulled it back into a loose bun. She put on a bit of make-up and changed her shirt. Dabbing a bit of perfume behind her ears, she deemed herself ready.

Going downstairs, she saw her parents setting the table. "Mum, Dad, make sure you two are nice, okay? Percy's going to be very nervous, and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable."

"No promises," her father said with a smirk.

Hermione sighed. Suddenly, her stomach was filled with butterflies. What if her parents didn't like him? What if he didn't like them? Her relationship with Percy was still somewhat rocky; maybe bringing him to meet her parents was a bad idea. She didn't want to ruin what they already had.

"Hermione, you're shaking," Jane said, coming over. She pressed a hand to her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. From what you've said, Percy sounds like a wonderful responsible man."

"Yeah, one who is standing by you, despite everything going on," David added.

Jane nodded in agreement. "Hermione, you could have done so much worse. It could have been someone who didn't want anything to do with you or the baby."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "Yeah, I suppose I am lucky he wants to be with me and the baby."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jane said, rushing off to the front room.

Hermione closed her eyes, hoping her parents wouldn't embarrass her.

Jane pulled open the door. "Hello, you must be Percy, come in!"

Percy nodded, stepping inside.

Hermione smiled when he came into the room. Percy came over, giving her a quick hug. "I've brought you flowers," he said, blushing slightly.

Jane smiled. He seemed like a wonderful boy. He had an air of responsibility around him, and was handsome too!

"They're beautiful Percy, thank you." Hermione grabbed the flowers. "This is my Mum Jane, and my father David."

"It's nice to meet you both," Percy said, moving forward to shake Jane's hand, and then David's.

"Nice strong grip," David commented, eyeing Percy. "I like that."

Hermione flushed. Her father was so embarrassing!

"Well, let's move into the kitchen," Hermione said. She grabbed a vase, filling it with water for the flowers.

"I remember you mentioning you liked daffodils," Percy said from behind her.

Hermione smiled. "I did, although I'm a bit surprised you remembered that."

"I remember everything you say."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Percy."

Everyone sat down at the dinner table, each piling food on their plates. Jane had made some grilled chicken, with steamed rice and sautéed veggies.

They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Percy spoke up. "This is delicious Jane."

"Thank you Percy," Jane said with a smile.

Everyone finished up, cleaning their plates. "Let me help with the dishes," Percy said, standing up.

Jane shook her head. "No, that's all right Percy."

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Hermione suggested.

Percy nodded, following Hermione. The two of them sat down on the couch, while her father took a seat opposite them. Jane joined them a few minutes later.

"So, you're going to the Burrow tomorrow?" David asked.

Percy nodded. "We're going to tell my parents about the baby."

"Won't Molly be upset? She seems to have a knack for overreacting," Jane commented.

"My mother and I have been on very rocky terms since the War has ended. It seems she hasn't forgiven me for my transgressions," Percy said dejectedly.

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave it a tight squeeze.

"It's just, I know I made a mistake, but I don't know, they should just let it go." He sighed. "Weasleys are stubborn."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I' m not too worried though. I mean, I'll have Percy, and George and Angelina are very supportive of the whole thing."

"I just can't believe Harry hasn't tried to contact you," her mother said, a bit of anger seeping into her voice.

Hermione just shrugged. "He always stood by Ron. I was the third wheel around them sometimes, so it isn't very surprising. It hurts, but what'll happen, will happen."

Jane smiled at her daughter. "You've grown up so much in the past few months."

Hermione blushed. "Mum, stop it."

Percy smiled at their interaction. It was obvious Hermione got along greatly with her parents and he wished that he got on like that with his. They loved each other, and more importantly, they understood each other. It seemed like the only one that understood him was George, and they were both the social outcasts of the family.

Well, it seemed like Hermione was ready to join the social outcast group.

"So when is your next appointment?" Jane asked.

"The first week of December," Percy answered before Hermione could.

She blushed. He really did remember everything she said.

"It seems you're taking this very seriously," David commented, observing Percy.

Percy gulped. "Yes, I am. Hermione's very important to me, and so is this baby."

"Good, because you better not leave her high and dry, or else you'll have to deal with me," David said, narrowing his eyes.

"Dad, stop scaring him!" Hermione said. "Besides, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"But you shouldn't have too," Percy said, turning to look at her. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

Hermione smiled softly. "I know that Percy, and I'm so thankful for that."

The two of them stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring.

Jane gave a small cough.

Blushing, Hermione moved her gaze. She had forgotten her parents were in the room.

Percy stood, his face almost as red as his hair. "I'll be over tomorrow around noon to pick you up."

Hermione nodded, "I'll walk you to the door."

Percy nodded. "Thank you both for having me over for dinner."

"You're welcome over any time Percy," Jane said with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you," David added.

Percy smiled at them both, before following Hermione to the front door. He took her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Hermione pulled back, looking into his eyes. He still had his arms around her. His eyes were beautiful, and she secretly hoped their baby would have his eyes.

"I know we agreed to take this slow, but can I kiss you?" Percy whispered.

Hermione felt her heart beat erratically. She gave a quick nod.

Percy smiled. Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against hers. It was quick, but it was enough to light a spark. Pulling away, he hugged her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

Hermione smiled. "Bye Percy." She closed the door behind him.

Percy strut down the sidewalk, a smile on his face. He had kissed Hermione! Oh, he'd never been so happy!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all of you who are showing this story so much love! You rock!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Mum! I can't find my sweater!" Hermione cried. She had been digging through her closet for the past fifteen minutes looking for her yellow sweater. It was nowhere to be found. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, putting her face into her hands. She began to sob.

Jane ran into Hermione's bedroom, the yellow sweater in her hand. "Hermione, calm down."

"I can't!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Your sweater is right here, see?" she said, holding up the yellow garment. Hermione looked upwards, but didn't stop crying. Jane sighed. She was hoping Hermione would last another month or two before the hormones really kicked in. She kneeled down next to her hysterical daughter, pulling her into her arms. "Calm down Hermione."

She turned to face her Mum. "I just can't."

"Hermione, you're freaking out about a sweater."

She stared at her mother for a minute, deadly silent. She then burst out laughing.

Jane laughed too.

Hermione reached up and wiped the tears off her face. "Oh, I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not sweetie, you're just pregnant. It's okay to have a breakdown every now and then."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm still embarrassed."

"It's fine, but you need to finish getting ready because Percy will be here any moment."

"Right!" Hermione stood. "I just need to put the sweater on."

"And fix your make up."

The doorbell rang.

Hermione let out a small eep, before running towards the bathroom. Jane chuckled. "I'll go get the door then."

Hermione mumbled something in response.

Jane went downstairs, opening the door to let Percy in. He was wearing some nice dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. "Hi Jane," he said with a smile.

"She's almost ready," Jane replied. "She's a bit on the hormonal side though, so just watch out," she whispered.

Percy's eyes widened, but he gave a quick nod.

Hermione came down the stairs moments later. She was wearing some dark blue jeans with a white tank top. The yellow sweater was unbuttoned, showing off her miniscule bump.

"You look lovely," he said, smiling when he saw her. He crossed the room, giving her a quick kiss. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied, smiling. She was rather nervous, but knew she could do it.

"I'll Apparate us a bit down the road." She nodded.

"Bye Mum!" Hermione called, walking out the door with Percy.

"Good luck!" Jane called after them. "You'll need it," she whispered.

"Hold on," Percy whispered to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to Apparate them away.

When they landed, Hermione broke away. She doubled over, dry heaving a bit.

"You okay?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Mhmmm, Apparating just makes me feel really nauseous," Hermione explained. Standing upright, she rubbed her stomach. "Baby doesn't like it very much."

"Well, we're almost at three months, so why don't we just stop Apparating? We can Floo from now on, okay?" Percy looked at her lovingly.

Hermione smiled. She loved how he always said we, not you. They were in it together, and he was doing a wonderful job of showing that. Looking down the dirt road, she saw the Burrow.

The Burrow had been her substitute home for so long. She remembered staying up late with Ginny, watching the boys play Quidditch, and the twins causing mischief. A sense of longing appeared on her face. She wished things were different.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hand towards her lower back. He rubbed it soothingly.

"So much has changed," she murmured, looking at the house still.

"Yes, it has. But that's what war does Hermione, it changes things." Percy felt the same way. The Burrow used to be his safe haven, but now, it was his hell. Ever since the rise of Voldemort, he had been the outcast of his family. And he knew that wasn't something that was going to change. But he had George, and Hermione now too. He'd be all right. "You ready?" he asked, looking towards Hermione.

She gulped, but nodded.

Percy held his hand out.

Hermione stared at it for a moment before placing her hand into his grip. She looked up, giving him a smile. "Let's go."

The two of them walked down the dirt road towards the House. Once there, they both took a deep breath.

The door flung open before Percy could even knock.

"Oh Percy!" Molly cried, wrapping her arms around her son.

Percy grimaced. His Mum was always like this. She would fawn over him when he was over, but wouldn't dare contact him otherwise. It was rather annoying.

"Are you eating enough?" Molly asked, pulling back to look at her boy.

"Fine," Percy answered curtly.

Molly's eyes moved towards Hermione, immediately narrowing. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here," she said, distain in her voice.

Hermione cringed a bit. Ron obviously turned his whole family against her.

"Hermione's here with me, mother," Percy said, moving towards her side.

Molly pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. She stepped aside, allowing them in.

Hermione stayed close to Percy. What was once a place of warmth and happiness for her had become an awkward and uncomfortable place.

The talking in the kitchen stopped once they saw who stepped in. "Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised to see her.

"Hello," she said softly.

No one said anything after that. The awkward silence filled the room.

Hermione felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

The fireplace glowed and George stepped out. Molly pulled him in for a hug, while Angelina stepped out behind him. At once she moved towards Hermione, pulling her in for a hug.

"How are you?" she whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Rather uncomfortable," Hermione whispered back.

The Burrow was filled with an awkward silence once more. But no one was saying anything bad, so that was a good thing, right?

"Well, dinner is just about ready, so why don't we move into the kitchen?" Molly suggested, pretending Hermione wasn't there.

But at that moment, Ron came thundering down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw Hermione standing there.

"Why are you here?" he asked rudely.

"I came with Percy," Hermione responded. Her heart started to beat fast.

"Well, you're not welcome here, so get the hell out." Ron's face was red, signaling his anger.

"She has every right to be here!" George protested, moving towards Hermione.

"No, she doesn't, that bastard child and her don't belong here," Ron said seething.

Hermione felt the tears pour down her face.

"The child isn't a bastard!" Percy shouted.

All eyes turned towards him.

"It's mine," he said.

Chaos broke loose. Ron lunged at Percy, knocking him to the floor. George grabbed Hermione, pulling her back. He didn't want her to get stuck in the fight.

"Stop!" she cried.

"You stole her from me!" Ron cried, pulling at Percy's hair.

"You never deserved her!" Percy cried back, punching his brother in the face.

Harry watched with shock, Ginny sitting next to him with her mouth wide. "Should we do something?" Harry whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I think Ron needs this." The two watched on in shock.

"You didn't deserve her," Percy repeated, throwing another punch.

"Enough!" Bill cried. He moved forward and grabbed Percy, pulling him away.

Percy shrugged himself out of Bill's grip. "Hermione's having my baby, and I don't want to hear a single thing about it, understand?" Percy growled, looking at his family.

Molly pursed her lips, looking at them. "Hermione, I think you should go."

She felt the tears slid down her face, but ignored them. "All right." She moved towards the fireplace. Percy followed after her.

"Percy, you can stay," Molly said, her voice sounding sickingly sweet. "I don't know what that harpy did to you, but you're welcome here." She smiled at him.

Percy's face scrunched up in disgust. "If Hermione isn't welcome here, then neither am I." He gripped Hermione's hand. "And just so you know, I'm in love with this harpy." Giving his mother one last look of defiance, he stepped into the Floo with Hermione. They disappeared in a green flash.

Silence surrounded them.

"Well, dinner's ready, so come on," Molly said, acting as if that had never happened.

"Are you serious?" George asked as everyone got up to go into the kitchen. Everyone gave him strange looks. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Son, let's just go eat," Arthur said, moving towards George.

He shook his head, stepping back. "If this is how this family will act, then I want no part of it." He Flooed out, Angelina following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Life's been crazy! But basically, this chapter has a million little viewpoints, so we see everyone's thoughts about Hermione & Percy! Thanks to all the people out there who are still showing this story love! You all rock! Xx

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione tore herself from Percy's embrace, looking around frantically. She dashed to the closest room, slamming the door shut behind her. She quickly warded it before Percy could follow her in.

Looking around, she realized she was in his bedroom. Percy's bedroom… the place where they had…

She swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling really dry. She moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I'm going to throw up," she whispered to herself. Bending over, she placed her head between her knees. Luckily, her bump was so miniscule that bending like that was still possible.

* * *

"Hermione, please open up!" Percy cried worriedly, banging on his bedroom door. He tried to open it, even using _Alohomora. _It didn't make any difference though, Hermione had warded it shut.

Percy was nervous. He had expected his family to react negatively, but was still upset that had happened. They were his family and he was hoping there was a slim chance they'd forgive him, but apparently it wouldn't happen.

But he had never expected his mother to be so rude. Calling her a harpy, insinuating that Hermione tried him into sleeping her? _What utter rubbish_!

"Hermione, love, please open up," he called through the door. Percy could hear her sobs and they were breaking his heart.

"I just want to be alone," Hermione's quiet voice replied.

* * *

Hermione had rolled onto her side, curling up into the fetal position. She couldn't believe the Weasley family acted that way!

And Harry! She couldn't believe him! He was supposed to be her best friend, but he had left her, _just like everyone else._

A sob escaped her lips.

* * *

The Floo roared to life moments later, Angelina and George stepping out.

"Where is she?" George asked at once, taking in Percy's worried face.

"In my bedroom," Percy replied. "She won't let me in."

"Let me try," Angelina said, moving towards the door. She lightly knocked on it. "Hermione, sweetie, its Angie, can I come in?"

The door opened up a smidge. She shot the boys a grin before slipping inside.

Percy looked on in disbelief. "I can't believe she'd let Angie in, but not me."

George clapped him on the back. "Why don't we have a drink? I have a feeling the two of them will be in there for a long time."

Percy nodded, leading his brother towards the kitchen.

* * *

Molly was furiously scrubbing the dishes in the sink. She usually did them by magic, but she was just so angry that she needed to give her hands something to do.

"Molly dear, calm down," Arthur said, entering the kitchen.

After everyone had left, dinner had continued a bit awkwardly. No one dared mention the elephant in the room though.

Approaching his wife, Arthur pulled her from the sink and the two of them sat down at the table. "Molly," he began.

"I just can't believe her! Cheating on my poor baby, with Percy of all people! I thought I raised him better," Molly said, her face still bright red.

"Molly, we never really gave them a chance to explain," Arthur said quietly.

"Explain what? I don't care if it was on purpose, or an accident, I don't want that witch in my house."

"I think you're being a bit rash," he said.

"Rash? I'm being no such thing! That girl is tearing apart our family! I've barely seen George, and she's driven him further away!" Molly continued her tirade. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Molly, you hold a grudge too quickly," Arthur snapped at his wife, furious that she wasn't actually thinking about it logically.

"What?" she asked, her mouth gaping.

"You haven't exactly been nice to Percy. No one in the family has. And he has certainly paid the price. As for Hermione, I know she's a smart girl, a nice one too. People make mistakes, but I've come to think of her as a daughter."

"No, she's ruined this family. Hermione's no daughter of mine," Molly said, standing up and walking back towards the dishes.

"Well, just think about your actions Molly, because you'll drive all our children away if you don't realize it," Arthur said so softly Molly almost didn't hear him before he exited the room.

Once he disappeared, a strangled sob escaped Molly's throat.

* * *

Angelina had entered the room, crawling onto the bed with Hermione. The two of them had somehow worked their way under the covers, cuddling each other.

"It'll be okay," Angelina whispered in Hermione's ear repeatedly.

"I don't know how," Hermione cried. "Everyone hates me! Percy's whole family hates me. And in time, he'll hate me too because of it."

"That's nonsense, Hermione. He loves you. And I know you really care about him. This baby won't drive the family apart… _the family's been falling apart since the War,"_ she whispered the last part quietly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, rolling onto her side so she could see Angelina.

"Really. Think about it, one of her son's died. Her eldest has Lycanthropy symptoms and married a superficial witch, Charlie's gay and barely ever comes home, and George doesn't like going there because of the way people treat Percy. Yes, Percy made a mistake, but he had his reasons. And he's apologized for them. But no one can let go in that family. Ron just lost you, although I don't really think there was much there to begin with, and I'm sure Ginny is ready to move in with Harry. Everyone's growing up, and Molly doesn't know how to deal with a broken family. She holds onto grudges, instead of moving on. It's quite sad actually."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I'd be angry if I was her… but that's no excuse. Percy is her son; she should love him equally as much as his siblings."

Angelina shrugged. "She's just… stubborn. Most Weasleys are," she said with a grin.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in the backyard, hovering on their brooms.

"I feel like we should have stuck up for Hermione," Harry whispered.

Ginny bit her lip, but nodded. "I felt so torn. I mean, I'm upset that she cheated on Ron, honestly, but I think Mum took it a bit too far."

"I agree. She must be going through a hard time, and I'm sure this just made it so much worse."

"Harry, we didn't even write her. We didn't even ask for her side of the story…" Ginny whispered, horrified. "We've been awful friends!"

Harry shook his head. "I just… I believed Ron. But even if what Ron said was true, we should have contacted her anyways. Merlin, I don't even know where she's been living!"

"I don't know either, but I think we should write her a letter… maybe go see her? We at least owe her that."

Harry agreed with Ginny. He had just been so upset at Hermione; he didn't even think to talk to her. He wouldn't be the bit surprised if Hermione didn't want to speak to him ever again… he had been a shite friend.

"Still, and this is probably weird, but her and Percy are actually quite alike," Ginny piped up.

"Yeah, he is. She used to hang on his every word when we were younger," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny smiled, but only for a moment. "We really messed up."

"Yeah, but hopefully it isn't too late to fix it."

* * *

"George, I don't know what to do. I want her to be happy, but I have no idea how to do that," Percy said, stirring his tea. He had added a drop of firewhiskey to his. After seeing his family, he always needed firewhiskey.

"Well, are you two dating?" George asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you boyfriend girlfriend? Do you take her out to dinner?" George asked again.

"Oh, well, we never really gave it titles. And I have not taken her out. We mostly just sit around and talk," Percy explained.

"See, she's probably feeling self-conscious!"

Percy looked puzzled.

"Look mate, I know you're not good with women, but they're super easy. Hermione's feeling insecure about the two of you because of what happened just now with Mum. But you can fix that by actually doing something! Take her out for dinner; let the world see she's yours! But staying indoors, you're giving the message that you don't want to be seen."

"Really?" Percy asked. Was George being serious?

"Yes, really. Take her out for dinner, woo her. Talk about something besides the baby."

"Oh. I haven't really thought about that."

Angie reappeared a few moments later. "She's all yours Percy."

"That's my cue to leave," George said, quickly finishing his tea. As he walked near the Floo, he turned to Percy. "Think about what I said." He disappeared into the fireplace, Angelina following him.

Percy slowly approached the bedroom. "Hermione?" he called out gently.

"You can come in," she called back.

He pushed open the door, taking in the sight before him. Hermione was tangled in the sheets, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Oh Hermione," he whispered, instantly feeling bad.

"Just come here," she said quickly. "Before I start crying again."

Percy immediately obliged. He crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry for the way my mother acted."

"It's okay Percy. I knew there was a chance today was going to be bad," Hermione said. She turned so her face was now buried in the crook of his neck. Tentatively, she placed a kiss on the exposed skin.

"But still, I just want you to know that it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Hermione asked, her big brown eyes gazing up at him.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, tucking a wet curl behind her ear.

She smiled. "Percy, I'm not there-"

"I don't expect you to say it back," he said quickly.

"Yet," she finished. "I'm not there yet, but with how things have been going, I definitely will be."

Percy smiled at her. Feeling the moment was right; he leant down and brushed his lips against hers.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was perfect. It was soft and gentle, but full of meaning and emotion.

The moment the kiss was broken, Hermione looked into Percy's eyes. "That was nice."

He snorted. "I should hope so, Hermione."

Hermione let out a small giggle.

"But it was nice," he said, giving her a quick kiss again.

Hermione snuggled into the bed. "Can I sleep here tonight? I'm too tired to move," she said, yawning seconds later.

"Sure, let me just Floo your parents," Percy said, untangling himself from her arms.

Percy reappeared fifteen minutes later, sliding into bed behind her. "All right," he whispered in her ear. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Hermione had taken her clothes off and was now wearing just her knickers and one of his old tee shirts.

"I didn't want to sleep in my own clothes," she whispered, reading his thoughts.

He shrugged. "You look sexy in everything," he said honestly. He scooted close to her, so her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting on her tiny bump.

"I love you," he whispered. "Both of you."

Hermione smiled, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

Percy fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Ron stared at the tumbler of vodka in his hand. "They'll pay," he whispered to himself, "they'll pay." He knocked it back before ordering another one.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I apologize for not updating for soon long. RL has been pretty hectic. But here we are, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling rather well rested. Reaching her arms up, she stretched. A body behind her grumbled.

Turning over, she smiled at Percy. He was awake, smiling at her. "Hello," she whispered sleepily.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, reached up to brush a curl out of her face. He laughed when his finger got caught in her hair. Hermione winced as he gave his finger a tug. "Sorry," he whispered apologetically.

Hermione giggled. "I just don't think my hair wants to let you go."

Leaning forward, Percy bravely gave Hermione a tentative kiss.

The feeling sent shivers down her spine. Ignoring their morning breath, Hermione wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, tugging him closer.

Percy gave out a small yelp of surprise at Hermione's aggressiveness. The two of them had only exchanged a few small, chaste kisses every so often. But this… this was unlike anything they had done before, apart for that special night.

"Percy," Hermione whispered, before attacking his lips once more. She didn't know if it was because the moment was right or if it was due to the onslaught of hormones her body was receiving, but she wanted Percy.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, moving it around and losing herself in the sensations. She trembled in anticipation at the feelings coursing through her.

Reluctantly, Percy pulled away. "That was really nice," he whispered.

"Yes, it was." Hermione looked into Percy's eyes, finally feeling happy. She had slept so well last night in his arms, better than she ever did at her house. Biting her lip, she looked up at him. "Can I live here… with you?"

Percy's jaw dropped.

Immediately, Hermione tried to backtrack. "No, no, it's all right. I can just stay at home," she blabbed, her cheeks growing red from embarrassment.

"No," Percy half shouted, grasping her hands. "I want you to live with me; I just never thought that you'd want too."

"Oh, well, I do," she said softly, still feeling embarrassed. "It just makes sense because we're going to be a family soon, and well, I _like_ you and I just-"

Percy cut her off with a kiss. "Stop rambling love."

She smiled. "Okay, thank you Percy."

"No, thank you, Hermione, for giving me a chance."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Hours later, after a much needed snogging session, the two of them were dressed and ready to go to Hermione's house. She was going to tell her parents she was moving into Percy's and hoped they wouldn't be too upset.

But she was already pregnant, so there wasn't much they could protest about them living together in sin.

Grinning at Percy, the two of them stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to the Granger's residence.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione called out, brushing the soot from her clothes.

"Hermione, dear, how did things go yesterday?" her mother asked, sensing that it didn't go all that well.

"Naturally, it was a disaster," Percy explained, his hand lingering on Hermione's lower back.

Jane's face fell. "Was it really that bad?"

Hermione collapsed into a chair, Percy following closely. "Mum, it was a bloody train wreck. Mrs. Weasley just flipped out, telling me that I wasn't allowed in the house anymore and then practically accused me of taking advantage of Percy! Like I would need a love potion to get a man," she harrumphed.

"I'm sorry love," Jane said, bending down to give Hermione a kiss.

She shrugged. "Oh well, they'll either come around, or they won't. Trust me; I won't be losing any sleep over it."

"That's my girl, tough as nails," Jane said, a smile on her face.

"But the night wasn't a total loss…" Hermione began, turning to grin at Percy. He reached over and grasped her hand.

"Oh?" Jane arched her eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but was determined to wait and see.

"Well, Percy and I got to spend some quality time together, and I think our relationship has really progressed."

Jane felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had hoped that Hermione and Percy would fall in love at some point, and it seemed to be happening sooner than she had expected. "Oh, Hermione," she said, throwing her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you both." Turning, Jane quickly hugged Percy as well, who was shocked, but eventually returned the hug.

"But well, I was wondering if it would be all right for me to move into Percy's flat? I mean, I know we haven't really been together that long, but it just seemed logical." She was suddenly nervous of what her mother would think.

"Hermione, you're a grown adult. You've fought in a War for goodness sake! If you want to live your boyfriend, who happens to be the father of your baby, go right ahead dear. You know your father and I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione replied, smiling. "Now how about some food? I'm starving!"

Jane chuckled. "Sure, I'll put some tea on and we can have some almond cakes?"

"That sounds perfect; I'm just going to go use to loo quickly."

Percy chuckled as he watched her go. "She's been going to the bathroom nonstop."

"Don't worry; she's starting the eating phase now it looks like. She'll be stuffing her face constantly, just due to the stress of everything. Number one rule; don't mention her weight… _ever_."

Percy nodded, his eyes wide. He was suddenly worried about screwing up his relationship with Hermione. Things had been going so good, apart from his family, and he didn't want to botch it up.

"But don't worry, Hermione isn't one to take things too seriously," Jane said cheerily. "It's just the hormones will lower her self-esteem and make her less sure of herself, just be sure to be your loving and caring self, Percy."

"Thank you, Jane," Percy said, smiling. "It's very nice of you to be so supportive of Hermione and me. Without your support, I don't know where she would be."

Jane frowned for a moment, but quickly brushed the sad feeling away. "I'm just glad she has you. Percy, you're being so supportive and helpful, and I know Hermione appreciates it." She placed a few mugs down on the table. "Between me and you, I'm glad the whole thing with Ron is over."

"Really?" Percy asked, pouring himself some tea. Grabbing the sugar, he mixed two cubes in.

"Well, he wasn't really suited to Hermione at all. He was just so…" Jane trailed off. "I just can't put my finger on it. Hermione needs someone like her, smart, studious, lovable, like you. Ron was just so oblivious to Hermione's needs. He was always going on about Quidditch and his future, but never really asking Hermione about hers. My daughter needs someone who will encourage her growth as a person, not stunt it."

Percy felt his heart swell. Jane really was the perfect mother and although he hated himself for thinking it, he wished he had a mother like her. His Mum was great with everyone else, but she never really coddled him like the others. She couldn't let go of his mistake, and that hurt him.

Looking at Jane, seeing all the love she held for Hermione despite everything that's been happening was absolutely beautiful. He wished he had someone who loved him like that.

"Thank you," he eventually croaked out, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm honored that you think Hermione and I are right for each other. I can only hope that I'll help her grow as a person."

"Oh Percy, you already have! That's the beauty of it," Jane said grinning. "Hermione always talked about how she wanted to be just like you when she was younger. You were the perfect student and she aimed to be a replica of yourself."

Percy felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Are you done talking about me?" Hermione asked, entering the room. "Sorry I took so long, honestly, I don't know where all this pee comes from. I just peed about an hour ago."

"Part of the pregnancy package, my love," Jane said, sliding a mug of tea towards her daughter.

"Yum, peppermint," Hermione said, sniffing the tea. "Pass the sugar love," she told Percy.

"Of course," he said, sliding the sugar towards her.

Hermione added one lump of sugar, slowly stirring it. "So what exactly were you talking about?" she asked, glancing at the two of them.

"Oh, this and that. But tell me, how's my little grand-baby today?"

"Good," Hermione said, rubbing her tiny bump. "I can't wait to find out what we're having, if that's all right with you," she said, turning towards Percy.

"I bet it'll be a boy," he said proudly.

Hermione shook his head. "No, it's definitely a girl."

Jane chuckled. "Either way, it's going to be a beautiful baby."

"I suppose," Hermione said teasingly, grinning at Percy.

"I take offense to that," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes well, there," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jane secretly smiled. She was so happy that Hermione finally found someone well suited to her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Seriously, I love all your support. Your reviews make me so happy! But enough of my ramblings, and onward with the show! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat. Every so often, she glanced at the clock just to see what time it was. By the fifth time, however, Hermione's father had had enough.

"Hermione, if you don't stop fidgeting this moment I will not hesitate to tie you still," David said, peering at her over his newspaper.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Or maybe excited would be the better word," she mumbled to herself.

Today was December 3rd and she had an appointment at St. Mungo's. She was now about three months along and today they would find out their baby's gender. Percy was completely on edge, worrying about having a little girl. He had quietly admitted to her that he wasn't sure he'd be capable of fighting off all the wild boys when she got older. After giving him a kiss, Hermione reassured him that her own father would take care of that.

Hermione didn't care either way because she already loved her baby more than anything. Boy or girl; it'd be spoiled rotten.

Later on in the week, Hermione would officially be moving into Percy's flat, so Jane and David had been helping her pack up all her belongings. She wondered what they would do with her room now that it'd be empty.

"You know, I was thinking," Jane began, walking into the living room and setting down some tea. "That perhaps we could convert your old bedroom into a nursery dear? You and Percy could just stay in the guest room when you come to visit… or we could just watch our grandchild alone?"

Hermione smiled when she saw how thrilled her mother was with the idea. "Of course, Mum. That sounds lovely."

"Wonderful!" Jane cried, clapping her hands together. "I already know what color to paint the walls. I was thinking maybe a peach color? That's rather gender neutral, isn't it?" She continued to mumble to herself, going over different ideas for her new project.

David rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you'd think she was the one having the baby."

Hermione laughed. "Mum does seem a bit over eager."

"Over eager? Darling, we passed that stage ages ago. She's… well, I don't really know how to even define _that_."

Hermione quickly covered her mouth to prevent the snort from being heard. It was true; her mother did go a bit overboard when she got into one of those moods. Hermione remembered when she was younger; her Mum had developed an obsession with book clubs. She bought loads of books, joined mailing lists, and all other sorts of nonsense. Her fancy passed about two weeks later and half of those books were still unread. Hermione loved to read, but she didn't care much for soul searching novels, as that was the topic Jane had been interested in.

The doorbell rang. Getting up, Hermione allowed Percy inside, giving him a quick kiss. "You ready?"

She nodded, the butterflies floating around her stomach. The two of them moved into the living room. After Apparating to the Burrow and feeling sick, Hermione didn't really want to chance it anymore. She was still nauseous every so often and wanted to do everything possible to avoid that feeling.

"Have fun you two," David called out to the two of them, smiling as he watched Percy guide his daughter into the fireplace. Moments later, they both disappeared in a flash, leaving nothing but smoke behind.

"Darling, grab your keys!" Jane shouted from the kitchen. "We're heading to the baby store!"

David rolled his eyes, but replied with a "Yes dear!"

Hermione and Percy quickly made their way to the reception desk, eager to get the check up under way.

"Can I help you?" the witch at the front desk asked, not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

"I have an appointment with Sasha at noon," Hermione said, grinning at Percy. "The name is Hermione Granger."

At the name, the receptionist looked up. "Oh, Miss Granger, of course! Sasha is actually ready for you. Right through those double doors," she said, gesturing.

"Thanks," Hermione replied sweetly before taking Percy's hand. The two of them walked down the hall, finding Sasha's room.

"Hermione!"

Turning, she saw Sasha walking towards them, a grin on her face. "How are you?"

"Fine," Hermione replied. "Percy, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is Percy."

Sasha eyed Percy, a slow grin working its way onto her face. "Wonderful. It's so nice to meet you."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot. Percy squeezed her hand tightly, giving her a smile.

"Why don't we go in the room and get started?" Sasha suggested, holding the door open for them.

"So have your symptoms diminished at all?" Sasha asked, prepping the scale.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking back. "A bit. I still get nauseous every so often, but not as bad as the first few weeks."

"That's good. Why don't you stand up on here and we'll weigh you?"

Hermione stood on the scale, feeling rather nervous.

"You're looking good, but you haven't gained much weight yet. Have you been having any food cravings or aversions?"

Hermione nodded. "The smell of meat cooking is absolutely disgusting, but I've just been craving salty and sweet. Nothing in specifics yet really."

Sasha scribbled that down in her notebook. "What about heartburn or indigestion?"

"Heartburn definitely," she answered.

"All right, we can give you a potion for that," Sasha replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione moved to sit up on the table, lifting her shirt up. Her waist was getting a bit wider and the small bulge was there. However, it really was barely noticeable.

"And be sure she eats lots of calcium rich foods. The baby needs it, as well as her," Sasha explained to Percy, who nodded and mentally stored the information.

Percy knew with Hermione moving in he'd have to start buying more food. He didn't really eat much, but now there would be two of them… or technically three.

"Ready to see the baby? I reckon we'll be able to determine the gender."

He looked at Hermione excitedly.

Hermione nodded eagerly. She knew if they were at the Muggle doctor, they wouldn't be able to find out the gender for another month. _Magic really was wonderful_, she thought to herself.

Sasha waved her wand, a blue light surrounding Hermione's stomach. She then pointed her wand at the wall, projecting the image.

"There she is," Sasha said happily.

Percy's eyes drank the sight in. That was his baby… their baby. He could see the tiny toes and fingers, wiggling every so often. The head was curled in towards the chest, as if it was trying to cuddle itself. A smile crept onto his face.

"Wait, you said she?" Percy asked, wondering if he had heard the healer correctly.

"Yes! The two of you are having a baby girl."

Percy beamed. A girl, a little baby girl. Looking up at the image, he felt his heart swell with happiness. Turning, he looked at Hermione.

She had tears pouring down her face and immediately Percy was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she mumbled, reaching up to wipe the tears away.

"I'll just give you a moment," Sasha said softly, backing out of the room.

Percy leaned forward, grasping Hermione's hand tightly. "What is it, love?"

"It's silly," she muttered, giving him a weak smile.

"Nothing is silly," he corrected her. "You can tell me, Hermione."

She seemed to debate for a moment before nodding. "It's just, that's our daughter right there, Percy. Our daughter. We're having a baby, and this just makes it so much more-"

"Real," Percy finished for her. He nodded, smiling. "I feel the same way. It's like, I knew you were pregnant, but seeing her… it's two different things."

"Mhmmm," she hummed, looking at the image. "A baby girl."

"I bet she'll be beautiful, just like her Mum," Percy said, tucking some curls behind her ear.

"And I bet she'll have her father's horrid hair," Hermione replied, a teasing hint to her voice.

"Hey!" Percy protested, his hands moving up to his hair almost immediately. "There's nothing wrong with red hair."

She laughed. "Never said there was… just sometimes, well… everyone will know she's a Weasley."

Percy's eyes widened. "She will be?"

Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"In name, you mean? She'll have my last name?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied, shocked that he thought otherwise. "I know we aren't married Percy, but she's your daughter. Of course she'd take your name."

"I love you," he said rather quickly, before kissing her.

Hermione smiled at him, still unable to say it back. She cared for Percy immensely and would do anything for him… but she just wasn't sure. And she wanted to be a hundred percent certain before she said those three words.

And Percy understood. So he just smiled at her, before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sasha came in moments later to finish up their appointment. After receiving some advice and pamphlets, the two of them returned to the Granger residence. They had some good news to share.


End file.
